


Only if You Dare

by enamoredd



Series: Daisuga Week 2017 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, late submission for daisuga week 2017, this isn't as sad as it sounds lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 08:50:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11574627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enamoredd/pseuds/enamoredd
Summary: “Suga, what’s going on?” His voice cuts through the thick air and brings him back to the reality of things. Daichi always did that. He always brought him back to reality.Breathe in, breathe out.Day five of Daisuga Week:Secrets||Truth





	Only if You Dare

_‘Come on, Suga, you got this.’_

Sugawara Koushi wasn’t a liar, but he sure had his fair share of secrets. He could feel the heaviness of the atmosphere in the room. Everyone was waiting, anticipating for him to say the most scandalous of things. All eyes were on him and it felt like all the oxygen was being sucked out of him. His vision was starting to blur. _Breathe in breathe out_. He couldn’t hide it from Daichi, not like this. Not when the young captain was already hurt from all the lies that he had built only for it to be crumbling down the very instant Daichi suspected something suspicious.

“Suga, what’s going on?” His voice cuts through the thick air and brings him back to the reality of things. Daichi always did that. He always brought him back to reality.

_Breathe in, breathe out._

Slowly, he unraveled the roll of paper on his hand, the message on the signage clear as day, leaving Daichi a mess as he tries to take it all in.

_Prom?_

**Author's Note:**

> Of course this loser said yes.
> 
> tumblr: aster-mocha


End file.
